The Worst Sixteenth Birthday Ever
by The Noble French Fry
Summary: A summary of what happens on Jude's sixteenth birthday, sorrowfilled as it was. By my friend FallingUp491, editted by me, Nerca Beyul. R


**_Hello everyone, this is Nerca Beyul, as you might've guessed. This story was written by my friend FallingUp491but I editted it and figured I would post it here for all of you to read. Sorry that I can't give a summary, but I don't watch Instant Star, so I don't know what it's really abou. :D_**

**_Just read, and hopefully enjoy._

* * *

**

**The Worst Sixteenth Birthday Ever**

**By FallingUp491, editted by Nerca Beyul**

Jude just sat there, thinking not exactly happily about the day she had just experienced. So much had happened… she wouldn't have even guessed that so much _could_ happen in one day.

It had started out so great… her sixteenth birthday…

She had come out for her breakfast and had just sat down at the table when her two best friends in the world, Jamie and Kat, came in bearing gifts. Her friend Jamie had dug up the box they had buried when they were ten years old, containing their goal list to complete before 16. Jamie and Jude read their to-do list and had completed it all except one that Jamie had wrote (be a national Kung Fu Star) but agreed it wouldn't happen. Kat read hers too, but there was but a single thing on her list.

Even after the morning, everything was still perfect and seemed to be getting better. E.J. and Georgia—Jude's supervisors—planned a Debutante/ball/opening for her new album. Shay, her boyfriend, was to be home in 2 hours. Tommy, the producer, had just let her drive his Viper, and found out he liked her. Everything so exciting and Jude couldn't help but think this was the best day of her life… But she was about to be proven terribly wrong.

See what really messed it up was Shay called her—just as she was saying hi to the people at her party. He asked if he could talk to her alone. Of course being his girlfriend, she accepted and they separated themselves a private room.

Jude kissed Shay, but he didn't kiss her back. Then he started spouting a jumble of words that sounded like, "It's gonna be out in the papers soon... I'm really sorry it had to work this way..."

Jude grabbed and shook him, saying, "What's the matter?"

He started to open his mouth to talk again but then her musical competition, Eve, came in.

Shay was quick to snap at her, "I told you to wait in the Limo!"

Eve shrugged. "Like I would really leave you and your ex-girlfriend alone? Right…" she said in a cool voice.

"E...Ex... Ex-Girl..." Jude had trouble wrapping her mouth around the word. She barely had it out when she started running out of the room, shoving Eve out of the way.

"Jude... Jude, wait..." Shay called. He attempted to get her to come with him but she pushed him away. And the worst part was: it all got caught on camera.

Jude ran out into the alleyway. It was raining hard and she was getting soaked, but she didn't care… she just wanted it to get away.

About half an hour later, Tommy came out and gave her his suit jacket and sat beside her.

"I'm so tired of falling for guys and them not falling back..." Jude cried. "I mean you all say nice things to me lake 'you're so nice, so talented' but none of you want to date me... tell me Tommy what do I do to keep pushing people away tell me Tommy what do I do wrong? Just tell me Tommy."

Tommy stepped a little closer. "You're asking the wrong person."

And then he kissed her… and she felt so amazingly good… But when they stopped, a couple started coming out of the building and Tommy told her to go inside. Jude ran in side and hid in her office away from the world for three hours.

Eventually, Tommy came in. "I don't know what to say, Jude."

"Come on, Tommy, tell me... Tell me it was a mistake... Tell me it was a pity kiss... Go ahead lie to me, Tommy."

He just moved closer. "Jude, either we have to stop working together or we can work together but you have to say it never happened."

Shakily, Jude began crying.

"Come on, Jude, say it... Jude, say it, just say it!" Tommy said as he cradled her head.

"Fine, Tommy, it never happened!" Jude exclaimed as she left.

Now, she was here in her room lying on her bed and sulkily playing her guitar. She just sat there with pictures of what happened going through her head. Her heart had been turned to sand like out of no where.

Her heart hurt, and anger filled her. She started strumming really fast and hard until she broke a string. Mechanically, she retrieved a spare to repair it. And as she was mending it, she thought about the day. She wished she could go back to before Shay told her he was going on tour and she wished she could break up with him before… Then that way there wouldn't be that much pain her heart, it wouldn't be like dust it would be in pieces she could manage to fix. She started getting really frustrated with the guitar and just threw it on the ground and lay on her bed. That night, Jude just cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**_We would love for you to leave a review. (hint, hint)_**


End file.
